7cmbgfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio Comms (Training)
'Communication' Proper communication in 7CMBG is critical to the success of any mission. 7CMBG uses a combination of TeamSpeak 3 and ACRE. This combination gives us the flexibility needed to communicate effectively. What follows is a basic outline of radio procedure as it applies to 7CMBG. There is much more but it would take volumes to write it here. As we get experience more complex communications will be introduced. All members of 7CMBG are expected to know and practice the following aspects of comms: 1. Our SOPs in regard to comms; 2. How TS and ACRE is used and what are the keybinds How to give proper contact reports(covered in Reports and Returns); 3. What channels (both TS and ACRE to use and when to use them; 4. How to talk on comms; how to initiate and end a communication; 5. Being familiar with the Reports and Returns formats; and 6. How to assume command and establish comms with higher HQ. Characteristics When speaking over comms there are some standard characteristics of all transmissions to think about: 1. Clarity – you must be as clear as possible when speaking. Get in the habit of pressing the PTT(Press to Talk) key-pausing-speaking-pausing- releasing the PTT key. This way you can be assured your complete message was transmitted. Pronounce your words with an almost robotic like manner; 2. Brevity – keep your transmissions short and to the point. Use as few words as possible to get the same meaning; • Confirmation – whenever you transmit an order/message you must confirm that the other callsign heard you. Normally this would happen when the target C/S (callsign) acknowledges the message with a “1-1C, ROGER, OVER. If you receive no response then a simple ”1-1C, THIS IS 1-1, COPY MY LAST?, OVER” As the target C/S you must get in the habit of acknowledging all transmission sent to you. If you had a hard time understanding all or part of the transmission then you should say “1-1C SAY AGAIN, OVER” or “1-1C, SAY AGAIN ALL AFTER “..ADVANCE TO..” OVER” • Communication Procedures and Language – You must make sure you fully understand and can use proper radio procedures and language. Be familiar with the phonetic alphabet, how to pronounce numbers, what the various C/S of the different units is, how to communicate with other arms such as Armour, Arty, and Air, etc. 'The Phonetic Alphabet' The phonetic alphabet has been used to ensure clarity of radio transmission for a very long time. It is used consistently across all arms. Learn it. Letters A: Alpha B: Bravo C: Charlie D: Delta E: Echo F: Foxtrot G: Golf H: Hotel I: India J: Juliet K: Kilo L: Lima M: Mike N: November O: Oscar P: Papa Q: Quebec R: Romeo S: Sierra T: Tango U: Uniform V: Victor W: Whiskey X: X-Ray Y: Yankee Z: Zulu Numbers 1: Wun 2: Too 3: Tree 4: Fower 5: Fife 6: Siks 7: Seven 8: Ait 9: Niner 0: Zeero 'Callsigns' Every type of unit no matter what size or military arm has a C/S. C/S are used to distinguish not only what type of unit they are but what level of command they are. Although there is no official C/S assignments there is a commonly accepted Radio Net for a typical Rifle Company: Note: If you need to get in contact with certain individuals in the HQ they have their own C/S. For example: the Platoon 2IC would send his Ammo & Casualty report to the Company 2IC C/S 1-9B. This is really only useful when communicating with COY HQ or higher. Callsigns such as “Black Eagle 1”, etc are really only used in Special OPS and are not a regular thing in normal Infantry operations. Other arms such as Artillery and Armour use the same C/S layout but of course it is slightly different because of the numbers involved. When working within a combined arms radio net an arms indicator is added to the C/S. For example: If I want to talk to the Armour Troop HQ I would use Tango as the indicator for Armour and India for Infantry like this: “T1-1 THIS IS I1-1, RADIO CHECK, OVER” This is so confusion is avoided when identical C/S are used in the different arms. There is no need to use SunRay and SunRay Minor on the radio as actual call signs. If you want to talk directly to the OC or 2IC of a element then you would ask for them using the normal procedures and call sign. Example: 1-1, this is 1-9, over 1-1, roger, over. 1-9, fetch SunRay, over. 1-1, roger, wait, over. The person on the radio will get the requested person and that person will continue the radio transmission using the normal unit call sign. 1-1, this is SunRay, over. 1-9, blah, blah, blah..... Arm Indicators The arm indicators are: Infantry – India Armour – Tango Artillery – Golf Engineers – Echo Transport Helos- Hotel Attack Helos- Whiskey Special Forces – Juliet Anti Air Vehicles – Xray Attack Aircraft – November Supply Vehicle - Uniform Empty Vehicles – Zulu This needs some explanation: A Zulu vehicle means one that is not occupied by Commander. It usually applies to the APCs of an Infantry unit. If we are doing mechanized ops and we, as a platoon, dismount the APCs and conduct an assault on foot and then need to be picked up by the APCs. The way to communicate this is: “ALL CALLSIGNS 1-1 Z THIS IS1-1 MOVE TO GRID 23112344 FOR PICKUP, OVER” There are many more special C/S but for 7CMBG purposes the preceding info is adequate. There is another important one though; If you need medical attention then call for STARLIGHT (Medic) he will save your life. 'Common Phrases' The list below is of common phrases used in radio procedure: ROGER –Yes or I understand or Will do NEGATIVE -No SAY AGAIN - Say your last transmission as I did not understand it ROGER - I understand, acknowledged BREAK – BREAK - clear channel. Something important coming or a way for C/S to get priority. SEND - Send your transmission MORE TO FOLLOW - More information coming. Used to break up long messages into smaller parts. I CONTINUE - I am continuing last message CONTACT - I am engaged by effective enemy fire WAIT – Wait OVER - My message is complete OUT - This transmission is complete REPEAT - Repeat last Fire mission or Close Air Support Mission. Do not use Repeat in place of Say Again or disaster may ensue CHECK FIRE - Cease firing or change your fire direction as you are currently causing friendly casualties SWING FIRE – followed by direction Swing Fire Right or Swing Fire Left RV - Rendezvous Location ORV - Objective Rendezvous Location, the position to move to the Objective from. FIGURES - Numbers to Follow “request figures 23437(numbers are said phonetically) bottles of beer to my location” 'Steps Of A Radio Transmission' Step 1: Initiate Traffic – Always starts with the target C/S followed by the initiator’s C/S : “1-1A THIS IS 1-1 OVER” Target C/S responds with their C/S followed by an OK to send message: “1-1A SEND, OVER” Step 2: Transmit Message. No matter how many parts there may be to any given message the sending party must always begin with their C/S and the receiving part must begin with theirs. Do not get in the bad habit of re-initiating: you do not have to say both C/S before each transmission once the initial contact is made. “1-1, MOVE YOUR CALLSIGN FORWARDS 300 METRES, OVER” “1-1A, UNABLE TO MOVE AT THIS TIME, OVER” “1-1, ROGER, CAN YOU SEE CALLSIGN 2-1 FROM YOUR LOCATION, OVER” “1-1A, NEGATIVE, OVER” Step 3: Ending The Transmission – The C/S that initiated should be the one who ends it: “1-1, OUT” Please don’t say things like “ROGER WILCO” or “OVER AND OUT” that is only in Hollywood. 'Radio Checks' Radio checks are used to confirm that all C/S are operating and that communications is clear between all C/S. A radio check can be given at any time but it is most useful at the beginning of a mission or operation. Radio checks are a must do at the beginning of each gaming session. A simple C/S to C/S radio check would go like this: “1-1A THIS IS 1-1, RADIO CHECK, OVER” “1-1A, LOUD AND CLEAR OVER” “1-1, LOUD AND CLEAR, OUT” Group Radio Checks done for whole units such as a Rifle Platoon. The initial transmission is no different; however, the Platoon C/S should answer in alphabetical/ numerical order: “ALL CALLSIGNS 1-1 THIS IS 1-1, RADIO CHECK, OVER” “1-1A, LOUD AND CLEAR, OVER” “1-1B, LOUD AND CLEAR, OVER” “1-1C, LOUD AND CLEAR, OVER” “1-1, LOUD AND CLEAR, OUT” Obviously if there is a problem then we need to figure it out before we begin playing.